oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy rings
The fairy ring transportation system is unlocked after starting the Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen quest and getting permission from the Fairy Godfather. It consists of 44 teleportation rings spread across the world and provides a relatively fast means of accessing often remote sites in RuneScape, as well as providing easy access to other realms. Players can access the fairy ring system from any fairy ring while wielding either a Dramen staff or Lunar staff. If the Lumbridge and Draynor Diary is fully completed, no staff of any kind is needed. From there, using three letter codes, they can teleport to most rings within the system. Several rings, however, require players to complete quests before they can be accessed. If the selected code has no corresponding fairy ring, players will not be teleported anywhere, exclaiming "Wow, fairy magic sure is useful, I hardly moved at all!" Players with level 85 in Construction can build a fairy ring in their Superior Garden. It is important to note that only Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains is needed to access the fairy rings. Players only have to do the first few lines of Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen and need none of the requirements. When using the fairy rings, a travel log will pop up. This is a list of rings to which you have recently traveled. This is useful, as you can just click on the ring code in the travel log and the code will be automatically entered. Up to four fairy ring codes can be marked as favourites for quicker code dialing to frequented rings. Using fairy rings To use the fairy rings, players must complete the following quests: *Priest in Peril *Nature Spirit *Lost City *Fairy Tale I - Growing Pains *Started Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen One may quickly access the fairy rings in any of the following ways: *Quest point cape teleport to Legends' Guild. *Casting Salve Graveyard Teleport (or using its magic tablet variant) near the fairy ring . *Slayer ring teleport to the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon near the fairy ring . *Necklace of passage teleport in front of Wizards' Tower near the fairy ring . *Yanille teleport or Teleport to House if the player's house is in Yanille. Go through the western gates of Yanille and while you are just outside, travel north toward the fairy ring . *Using an Ardougne cloak to teleport to Ardougne Monastery and travel east slightly pass the Tower of Life to the fairy ring . *Using an amulet of glory to teleport to Edgeville, travelling east across the small bridge and heading south to reach fairy ring . *Teleport to Lumbridge and go east across the land bridge. North of the bridge build a Stable Dugout canoe to reach Edgeville. Start heading south to reach fairy ring . *Using a ring of wealth to teleport to Miscellania and travelling north-west until you reach fairy ring . *Using a ring of wealth to teleport to Grand Exchange and travelling north-west inside until you reach the level 21 Agility shortcut, running south until you reach fairy ring . **Those without level 21 Agility may travel west outside of the Grand Exchange wall and head north through a fence, eventually leading to fairy ring , or by taking an amulet of glory to Edgeville and travelling east over the bridge. *Player Owned House fairy ring placed inside Superior Garden. Combinations "A" Combinations "B" Combinations "C" Combinations "D" Combinations Trivia *When attempting to use the fairy ring network without a Dramen staff or Lunar staff, the message, "The Fairy rings only work for those who wield fairy magic", appears. *When using a fairy ring any item equipped in the off-hand slot will momentarily disappear. *Prior to the Diverse Dungeons update, fairy ring code teleported the player to Sinclair Mansion (west). Category:Zanaris Category:Transportation